


There's a Boundary

by Kamishil



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishil/pseuds/Kamishil
Summary: Yena and Chaewon have been best friends since they were in diapers. She has also known and watched Chewon's sister, Yuri, grow up into the person she is today. She has always seen Yuri as a kid and has also made it a rule to keep a far distance from her ever since she noticed that the younger started to show a different kind of interest in her. What would happen to their relationship if Yena's views started to change?(Inspired by the outfits of Gangsta Yena and a combo of Adult Ceremony and Reflection Yuri)
Relationships: Choi Yena & Jo Yuri, Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue (Intro)

_Rules._

_Rules_ and _boundaries_ are always established for a reason and one reason only, to protect us from our greatest enemies, ourselves.

As human beings, we are not to be trusted on our own. We have desires and needs that can and might even be too dangerous for our own good. This is why the government has a set of laws to follow, why businesses have a set of laws to follow, and why workers have a set of rules and laws to follow. Organizations, schools, drivers, families, children, and even babies have a certain set of rules to follow, well a certain set of rules that are waiting for them to be followed.

Just like a predestined meeting and rule, Yena and Chaewon have been best friends since they were in diapers, as their parents were close friends. The two grew up together and usually do everything together, like playing around and getting into trouble together (well, that’s mostly on Yena’s part and Chaewon just gets dragged into it). The two are also polar opposites, as Yena is a social butterfly, while Chaewon was more of the reserved and quiet type. But they also shared a lot of things in common, especially their laid back attitude, talent, and popularity. As Yena is a part of the dance squad and basketball team, while Chaewon is a part of the school choir and student council. Their school even dubbed them as the school’s aces because they were plainly just great in a lot of things, like a jack-of-all-trades.

Yena comes from a family of four, well six technically because of her two dogs, while Chaewon comes from a family of five. Yena’s family consisted of her dad, mom, older brother, and two dogs, Bibi and Ganjang. She also has a very close relationship with her family, and they were surprisingly quite accepting too when she came out to them a couple of years back. Chaewon’s family, on the other hand, consisted of her dad, mom, older sister, and younger sister. Like Yena, Chaewon also has a very close relationship with her family, especially her sisters; and her parents were actually quite accepting of her and both of her sisters’ sexuality. Her older sister, Eunbi, just began her first year in college and was the previous president of the student council, which is currently Chaewon’s position at the moment. She was also in a relationship with Kang Hyewon, a good friend of Chaewon and Yena’s who also happens to be in the same year as them. Chaewon’s younger sister, Yuri, was in her third year in middle school, but she’s now joining Chaewon and Yena in high school; which is surprisingly more of a problem for Yena than Chaewon.

Don’t get Yena wrong cause Yuri is a kind, sweet, and innocent girl. She was quiet, polite, and overall just a sweetheart. She is very similar to her older sister, Chaewon, in many ways. She was also quite introverted and a very talented singer. However, when paired with her childhood best friend, Kim Minju, Yuri becomes a different person. It’s not that Minju is a troublesome girl or anything like that, in fact, she too is a sweetheart and at times dubbed as an “angel” because of her sweet and lovely personality. It’s just that the two best friends have a weird dynamic of bringing the worst out of each other when they are together; in a sense that they completely become the opposite of what they are known for: loud, sassy, and mean (that’s only true when that two are bickering with each other). The only problem, on Yena’s part, is that Yuri seems to be romantically interested in Yena, which developed Yena to believe, heck even praise, the importance of rules.

When Yena was younger, she never cared about rules, as she was known for being the biggest troublemaker in school. She always got into trouble at every opportunity that she got. But not all of them were bad though, like getting into fights with bullies to defend the weak. Well, she really wasn’t much of a troublemaker, more like a fighter, as her high sense of justice always gets the best of her. She only started to follow the rules when Yuri first confessed to her. Heck, she even created a rule, no, a law that she swears to forever follow, which is keeping a distance, more so on creating a boundary, from her best friend’s younger sister romantically. Which all really began around the first day of her last year of high school, in a scheme that will forever be engraved in her brain.


	2. The Start of the First Day (Chapter 1)

The birds’ rhythmic chirping traveled through the air, as the sun shone brightly on the still neighborhood.

But like all the nice things in life, it is bound to be ruined and disturbed by a strong force. In this situation though, the neighborhood was disturbed by the blaring music coming from a certain car that pulled up in front of one of the houses. 

The front window of the car suddenly came down and before anyone knew it, the sound of the car’s horrid horn traveled throughout the whole neighborhood, disturbing those that were still in slumber.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

“JO CHAEWON! HURRY YOUR SLOW ASS UP!” the owner of the car screamed out, which caused the front door of a certain house to burst wide open. Followed by the view of a disheveled girl balancing on one foot, as she tried to properly put on her shoes. The said girl is wearing a denim jacket paired with a mint patterned sweater, light blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black shoes, which is similar to the outfit that the owner of the car is wearing; a similar looking denim jacket paired with an oversized yellow hoodie, black skinny jeans, and white shoes.

“Ya!” The disheveled girl loudly whispers. “Choi Yena! You dumb duck! Shut the fuck up! You're gonna wake up the whole damn neighborhood with your loud ass beak,” Chaewon added as she tried to scold her best friend. 

“Oops. Hehehe. My bad,” Yena apologetically says as she looks around the neighborhood, guilt written all over her face. But, not even a second later, the duck looked back at the now running disheveled girl. “Hurry up! It’s our first day back and we should show up with a bang!” She jokingly added.

“Bitch!” Chaewon silently yells out as soon as she enters the car, trying to catch her breath from the mini-marathon she just ran. “Show up with a bang? What kind of crap are you talking about!?!?” Chaewon asked her best friend, as she gave Yena an exasperated look. “The only bang the school will witness is you getting your damn face smacked with my damn bag,” she added as she tossed her mint-colored backpack at the back, which surprisingly landed next to a similar-looking yellow backpack.

“Hahaha. You’re so funny,” Yena sarcastically replied as she looked over to her best friend who happens to be combing her disheveled short hair. She then looks back at her best friend’s front door, seemingly expecting another figure to follow. “Is your sister's not gonna tag along?” she asks as she glances back at Chaewon, who seems to be applying her signature mint-flavored lip balm. 

“No," she answered as soon as she finished applying her lip balm, while she shamelessly checked herself out on the car’s visor mirror. “She told me that she and Minmin are gonna head there by themselves,” she added as she sat up and looked over to her best friend. 

“Oh, okay,” Yena replies with a series of nods. “Now buckle up. Let’s get this damn year started!” Yena enthusiastically yells as she puts her shades down. 

“YA!” Chaewon yells out again, as she rushes to put on her seatbelt. “You better be careful cause I don’t wanna die yet. Especially when I’m single and with your dumbass! No one wants to see your ugly ass face as their last view!”

“Ouch!” Yena playfully lets out as she looks over to her best friend. “ That hurts my soul!” She added as she jokingly put her hands on her chest and scrunched up her hoodie, while she wiped off her nonexistent tears.

“As it should-'' and before Chaewon can finish, Yena released the brake and pressed on the gas causing the latter to be pulled back by the sudden force. Not even a second later, a loud shriek escapes the car, which is then followed by loud laughter, as the two head over to their school.

* * *

The once empty and silent halls of the school started to be filled by several students. All wearing a uniquely different outfit, as their school didn’t require their students to wear those horrid things you call “school uniforms.” Just the thought of wearing a dull-colored dress that matches all the other people around her brought Yena into a quivering mess, which was unfortunately caught by her best friend, Chaewon.

“Ya!” Chaewon calls out. “You good bro?” She asked as she aimlessly looked around the hallway as if she was expecting someone to approach them.

“Yeah, I’m good bro. Just cold,” Yena answers as she rubs her sleeves, which caught the latter's attention.

“Bro. It’s fucking hot in here. What kind of crap are you saying again,” Chaewon deadpans as she inspected her best friend from head to toe.

“Can’t you leave a girl alone,” Yena grumbled as she jokingly glared at her best friend.

“Okay fine bro,” Chaewon resigned as she held her hands up. “Just don’t ask for my jacket cause I sure as hell won’t give it to you,” she teasingly added. 

“Bro you're such an asshole,” Yena whined, which caused the latter to burst into laughter.

“HAHAHA! Thanks, bro! The same goes for you,” Chaewon teased as she stuck out her tongue at Yena as she started to run towards the door of their classroom.

“JO CHAEWON!” Yena barked as she dashed after the girl. Not even a second later, Yena got Chaewon down in arm lock, as running was the latter’s greatest enemy. The commotion caught the attention of those around them in the hallway. Knowing that the pair were once again starting their bickering routine at the start of the new school year, their classmates let out a few chuckles and went back to their own business.

“Choi Yena!” Chaewon barked as she angrily slapped Yena’s legs. “Let me go this instant!” She demanded as she continued to struggle inside the latter’s grip, which resulted in Yena sticking her tongue out and laughing at the latter.

“HAHAHA! Nope!” She sang to further tease the poor latter.

“YA! CHOI! I’m warning you!” Chaewon grunted as she tried to once again pull off the latter’s lock on her neck. “I could send you to detention,” she threatened, which luckily loosened Yena’s arm lock. She then stood up properly and stretched out her arms as she tried to get ready to take her revenge.

Not even a second later, Yena was put in an arm lock by the latter. “How you like that now Choi!” Chaewon smirked as she felt the latter struggle underneath her arms.

“Ya! Let me go,” Yena begged, as she tried to pry Chewon’s arm away.

“Haha! Nope,” Chaewon playfully replied, which resulted in Yena resigning and accepting her position at the moment.

“Okay, fine bro! Whatever,” Yena mumbled as she crossed her arms, which resulted in Chaewon ruffling with her hair. “Ya! I spent like an hour fixing this bro,” she complained as she broke her crossed arm to tend to her messy hair.

“Sure you did!” Chaewon joked as she decided to let the latter go.

“I did bro,” Yena repeated as she combed her hair. A second after the latter finished, she caught sight of one of her classmates nudging the person next to them and pointed at something or someone across the room.

“Oh my god,” the girl loudly gasped. “Look at that girl. Why is she wearing something like that to school?!” 

“I know right,” the girl next to her replied. “Maybe she’s one of those hoes that run after guys, which is honestly just so disgusting.”

“I heard that she’s a first year,” Another girl added as she approached and joined the two girls.

“Really?!?!” The first girl exclaimed in shock at the new information. “She has guts, we need to be careful about this girl,” she added which resulted in the other two girls nodding their heads in agreement. Unknown to the three gossiping girls, Yena overheard their whole conversation and walked up to the three, as she couldn’t stand the words that has escaped their mouths.

“YA!” She called out as she pointed a finger at the group. “What are y’all gossiping and yapping about over there! Y’all should know better than to talk about something like that! Now go to your classroom and read a book or something!” She barked, which caused the three to run away in fear as the star player of the basketball team glared at them with rage.

Satisfied by what she just did, Yena turned back and headed to Chaewon’s location with a smirk plastered across her face. As soon as she glanced up to the latter, she was greeted by a thunderstruck Chaewon. Concerned by the look on her best friend’s face, Yena almost asked her a question but was then interrupted by the latter.

“Yuri?!?!” Chaewon roared in confusion. “What are you doing here and what are you wearing?!” She loudly questions, which caught Yena’s attention, as she heard a familiar name escape Chaewon’s mouth.

Yena then turned and was immediately greeted by tight-fitting black leather pants that were tucked inside knee-high boots along with a chain looking belt. She then looked up and was greeted by a smiling Yuri wearing a leather tank top that had see-through straps, that made it seem like the latter was wearing a tight leather looking towel. The younger also had thick short looped earrings along with a black choker that had chains that loosely dangled from the choker. 

_‘Oh my god!’_ Yena thought. _‘What the hell is this girl wearing?’_ She screamed inside her head. The said girl then walks up to the best friends and halts right in front of Yena.

“Good morning Chaewon Unnie,” the girl greeted as she looked at her sister with a poker face. She then turned to Yena, and a huge smile that reached her eyes was immediately plastered on the latter's face. “Hello there Yena unnie,” Yuri enthusiastically greeted, as she leaned toward Yena and softly waved at her.

_‘Oh shit!’_


	3. You Said What Now! (Chapter 2)

‘ _Oh shit._ ’ Yena thought to herself as she stared at the younger's face in shock.

“Y-ya! Jo Yuri, what are you wearing?!” Yena questions as soon as she recovered from her stupor.

“I’m wearing clothes Yena Unnie,” Yuri replies with a smirk. “Why, you like it?” Yuri boldly asks as twirls around and leans closer to Yena. 

“Ya! Jo Yuri! Answer my question first!” Chaewon frustratingly exclaims as she walks over to her younger sister. 

“I answered it already Unnie. I’m wearing clothes.” Yuri nonchalantly replied as she twirls around to show off her outfit once again. An action that surprisingly causes Yena to zone off and stare at the younger in awe. 

‘ _Oh shit. What the fuck. Wake yourself up Yena! What the hell are you doing?_ ’ She thought as she shook herself to pull it together. Fixating her eyes on the younger, she scanned Yuri from head to toe and took off her jean jacket. She walked over to the younger and placed it over the younger’s exposed shoulder, while she gently gripped on it to keep the girl in place.

“You shouldn’t pull this kind of antic Yuri-ya,” she softly whispers to the younger’s ears, which was surprisingly heard by her best friend. 

“You really shouldn’t,” Chaewon agreed. “If mom and dad find out about this, we’ll both be screwed,” she calmly added as she walked closer to her sister in an attempt to knock some sense into her.

“I look good though,” the younger sassily argued, as she took a couple of steps away from Yena’s grip, leaving the jacket in the owner’s hands. “Who said I’m the only one wearing something like this,” the younger added with a look of mischief.

“HUH?!?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE NOT THE ONLY ONE!?!?” Chaewon and Yena loudly questioned, genuinely shocked and confused by the words that escaped the younger’s mouth. “What are you saying-”

In cue, heavy, rhythmed footsteps echoed through the now hushed hall as another shocking figure entered, eyes wandering through all the people they passed by in search of another person. 

“Yuri-ya!” The figure calls in relief as they spotted the person they were looking for. “Why didn’t you wait for me?” The person questions as they approach Yuri, causing her to turn around and reveal another girl wearing an outfit similar to her’s. The latter wore high-waisted faux leather lace-up shorts along with fishnet stockings and black knee-high boots, similar to what Yuri had. The latter also had a black satin long-sleeved button-up crop top with chains that dangled at the side of her body. The girl’s outfit perfectly complemented her tall structure, which in return left Yena and Chaewon’s jaws hanging, mostly Chaewon upon realizing who the girl is.

“KIM MINJU!?!?!” Yena and Chaewon simultaneously exclaimed, which grabbed the relieved girl’s attention.

“Oh….. Hi Yena Unnie,” Minju greeted as she noticed Yena before the starstruck Chaewon. “Long time no see unnie. How have you been?” She asked as she awkwardly waved at Yena. But before the latter could reply, she was interrupted by Chaewon loudly clearing her throat.

“AHEM. Uhmmm….Hi there Kim Minju,” Chaewon says as she awkwardly waved her hands to get Minju’s attention as she approached the girl, stopping a few feet in front of her.

“Oh. Hi there Chaewon Unnie,” Minju says as she looks over to Chaewon with a slight blush creeping up to her face, causing her to lower her face.

“Yeah Hi,” Chaewon says as she awkwardly waves at the younger one again. “It’s been a while Minmin. How have you been?”

“I’ve been well unnie, how about you?” Minju asked in return as she looked back up at the older

“I’ve been good too. Just sad that I didn’t get to see you over the summer,” Chaewon casually replies with a hint of regret and adoration, which reddened the younger’s blush, causing the two bystanders to roll their eyes in cringe.

“AHEM!” Yuri loudly coughs to get their attention. “We’re still here, lover girls,” Yuri added to tease the two, which worked since their faces started to turn as red as a tomato.

“Yeah. Me too!” Yena chimed in. “Anyways, flirt and catch up later. We have a problem to acknowledge here.” She added as she pointed at the two girls with her lips, which woke Chaewon up from her blushing daze.

“Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that,” Chaewon softly lets out as she scratched her neck. In less than a second, the older’s flustered attitude was replaced by a stern one as she turned around to the two freshmen. “Why are you two wearing that kind of outfit on the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! I’m honestly disappointed in you two,” she exclaimed as she scolded the two. “You guys need to cover up cause you’re making a scene.” She then takes off her favorite jean jacket and walks over to Minju. “Here. Use this for now to cover your legs in the class. I’ll pick it up from you after our classes are over,” she instructed as she handed it over to Minju.

“Oh-hhh. Thank you unnie,” she muttered softly as another blush creeps up to her face.

“You however young lady,” Chaewon growled as she turned to her younger sister. “Owe me an explanation for this,” she paused as she took Yena’s jacket and threw it to her sister's face. “You will take Yena’s jacket and cover your damn shoulders.”

“But-”

“I don’t wanna hear it,” Chaewon blared as she motioned for the latter to stop. She then looks at the flustered Minju behind her and points at the younger’s hallway. “Now go to your classes!”

“Fine,” the younger dejectedly muttered as she yanked her flustered best friend with her and walked away from the older, leaving the president to shake her head in disappointment

During the two sister’s exchange, Yena was taken aback by Chaewon’s sudden change as she'd never witnessed her best friend like this. She’s been in the freshmen’s position a couple of times before but the latter usually just scolds her and slaps her poor arm. The sternness that she witnessed from the president’s interaction with Yuri made Yena internally note that she should never push Chaewon’s button all the way. _'I will definitely tease her about this,_ ’ she thought before the latter finished scolding her sister. As soon as she saw the pair walk away, she turned to Chaewon with a goofy grin.

“Damn Chae. I have never seen you like that bro,” she began. “Not gonna lie, that was kinda hot,” she teases.

“Shut up you dumb duck,” Chaewon barked at her best friend. “You were no help at all.”

“ME? What do you mean no help?” she exclaimed. “I gave your sister my precious jacket cause you gave yours to your dear Minmin,” she added which flustered the latter.

“Shu-Shut up,” Chaewon stuttered. “She-she’s not my dear Minmin. Hell, she ain’t even my crush or girlfriend.”

“Crush? Bro, I didn’t mention anything about a CRUSH or a GIRLFRIEND,” Yena mused. “Thanks for telling me who it is!” She added as she started to head to their classroom with a smile. Knowing that the flustered girl will chase after her once she processes what she just said, which luckily took a couple of seconds.

“What?!?! No!” the latter says as she realized what Yena just said. “COME HERE YOU DUCK!” she yells out as she starts running toward their classroom.


	4. How it Started (Chapter 3)

**_A week ago._ **

_High school._

High school, as most say, is the start of a new chapter in every first year’s lives. All the awards, mistakes, and embarrassing moments from middle school will all be left behind to start anew. But there was one thing that Yuri wants to carry over and that is her feelings for her older sister’s best friend, Choi Yena.

Yuri has always admired the older, but her feelings for the older was something new and recent. She didn’t know exactly how it started, but she was sure that it was through the small but impactful things Yena had done for her. It did take her a while to realize that not only did she admire the older but liked her romantically. However, by the time she comprehended her feelings, the older already left for high school, leading the younger to rarely see the older in the past two years.

**RING. RING. RING.**

Yuri was staring at her ceiling while she was deep in her thoughts on her bed, and the ringing of her phone, unfortunately, disrupted it. She sat up and reached over to her nightstand, where her phone was currently ringing nonstop. Once she grabbed her phone, she lets out a deep sigh and inwardly cursed at the caller that dared to disrupt her thoughts. Realizing who it was, Yuri lets out a deeper sigh followed by a quick eye-roll and pressed the green button that connected her to the caller.

“What do you want?” she asks as she was still annoyed by what had happened.

“WOW!” the caller exclaimed. “It seems like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today,” the caller teased.

“Just get straight to the point Kim Minju,” Yuri deadpanned as she wanted to know why her best friend called her since the latter has a bad habit of calling her when she needs something.

“Well,” Minju started. “Since school is starting next week, I thought that we could go back-to-school shopping today.”

“And who said I’ll go with you?” Yuri scoffed.

“Come onnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn,” Minju whined. “It’s just gonna be an hour and a half long. It’s not gonna take that much time from your day. I mean you just lay around and sleep all day. You might as well go with me and move your lazy butt!”

“You know, hearing you say that makes me not want to go even more,” Yuri emphasized as she knew that the latter is desperate for her to tag along.

“Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee. Just go with me! I promise I’ll do anything you want some other day, with no complaints or whining,” Minju proposed, which brought a smile on Yuri’s face.

“Hmmm,” she lets out to tease the girl.

“Hmmm what?!?! Just give me an answer!” Minju exclaimed which deepened Yuri's smile as she knew that the latter fell for her plan.

“Hmmm. Okay sure. BUT, you have to buy three outfits that I specifically pick out for you AND treat me to food ON TOP of the thing you promised,” Yuri requested as she wanted to make the most out of the shopping trip and her best friend’s desperation.

“OKAY DEAL!” Minju screeched.

“OUCH! You just made me even deafer!” Yuri complained as she brought her hands up to her ears and rubbed her poor ear.

“Hehehehe… Sorry!” Minju apologized. “Also open your door, I’m outside your house already,” the latter nonchalantly revealed.

“YOU’RE WHAT?!?!?!?!” Yuri yelled in shock.

“Ya! Quite down, are you trying to ruin my ears?!” Minju whined.

“GIRL! So I had no choice from the beginning?!” Yuri fumed, furious by the fact that Minju would drag her out either way.

“Hehehehe. Yup!” Minju chuckles causing Yuri to let out a deep sigh.

“You are something else Kim Minju,” Yuri muttered which unfortunately got caught by the latter over the phone.

“Thanks, I know! Now hurry up and open the door. We don’t have forever!”

“Okay fine. Just wait, I’ll be there in a minute,” Yuri assured, as she lets out another deep and heavy sigh. She hung up on the latter and left her room, as she unfortunately needed to let in her best friend.

_‘Goodbye to my beauty rest!’_

* * *

“You know what,” Yuri began. “When you said an hour and a half, I should’ve known that you meant five hours!” she complains as she sat down on one of the benches the mall, fortunately, provided for shoppers like her.

“Well, it's not my fault that you believed me!” the girl retorted. “We’ve been friends for years, so you should’ve known my shopping habit by now,” the latter deadpanned as she looked down at the girl with a grimace. “I would’ve asked Wonyoung but she said she’s busy with something,” she muttered as she sat down. 

Upon hearing the familiar name of their other same-aged friend, Yuri’s ears perked up in offense. “Wait.….. WOW! So I wasn’t the first option!?!” she fumed in anger at the sudden information.

“No you were the first option,” Minju calmly countered as she fixed her gaze towards Yuri’s upset figure.

“No! You just said that you asked Wonyoung before you asked me,” Yuri argued.

“No that’s not what I said. I said I WOULD HAVE asked Wonyoung not I DID ASK,” Minju corrected.

“Same thing!” Yuri exclaimed.

“No, it isn’t!” 

“YES, IT IS!”

“NO, IT ISN’T!” 

“IT IS!”

“NO!”

“YES!”

“You know what! Fine, it is! Let's just stop this cause people are looking at us weirdly,” Minju said as she spotted a few passersby look at them with weird expressions, most likely from their loud bickering.

“Okay!” Yuri responded in joy as she managed to win against her best friend in a pointless argument.

“BUT,” Minju interjected. “I just say that I was gonna drag you out either way if I asked Wonyoung and she agreed.”

“WHAT!” Yuri shouted.

“I said what I said,” Minju shrugged. “ Now get up we still have a lot of places to look at.”

“No," Yuri countered. "I haven’t even sat down for a minute and you're gonna drag me around already!”

“You’ve had more than enough time, so let's go!” Minju exclaimed as she grabbed the various shopping bags from the floor and yanked the latter away from the bench.

“My rest!” Yuri whined as she glanced back at the bench and extended her hands towards it.

“You’ll get rest later when we’re done,” Minju lectured as she dragged the latter further, causing Yuri to whine some more.

“But-” 

“Hey look,” Minju interrupted as she knew that she would never hear the end of it. “It's Yena Unnie!” Minju claimed as she pointed ahead of them.

“REALLY! WHERE?!?!” Yuri looked around in shock and hope.

“Nowhere! AHAHAHA!” Minju cackled.

“MA!” Yuri barked.

“MA what?!” Minju barked back.

“That’s not funny,” Yuri groaned.

“Well, it is to me,” Minju laughed.

“You know for someone who’s supposed to be nice, you sure are mean,” Yuri complained.

“I am nice, just not to you,” Minju explained.

“Hmph. Meanie,” Yuri whined once again which resulted in Minju giggling some more at her best friend’s whining. Deciding to finally let things go, Yuri looked away from Minju and scanned through the endless shops they passed by.

After a few minutes of strolling around, Yuri's eyes widened in interest as two particular outfits on display caught her eyes. Wanting to take a closer look at the outfits, Yuri stopped and yanked Minju with her towards the said store.

“YA! Where are you taking me?” Minju questioned as their stroll was suddenly interrupted by the latter.

“I saw something I like so we’re going there,” Yuri answered as they passed by the display and saw a glimpse of the outfit. “I think it's gonna suit both of us, so let's go in, try it on, and buy it,” she added as they entered the door.

“Why are we gonna buy it right away!?!?” Minju whispered to Yuri’s ears with a smile plastered on her face, as they bowed to the lady that greeted them by the entrance.

“Just trust me!” Yuri loudly whispered back as she dragged them deeper into the store, in search of the outfits. 

“I trust you!” Minju confessed. “But we’ve been best friends for years so I know when I need to be hesitant,” Minju admitted.

“Well now's not the time for that,” Yuri responded as she stopped in her tracks and untangled her arm from Minju’s. She approached a rack and grabbed four different hangers. Curious by what the latter just grabbed, Minju walked over to Yuri but as soon as she saw what the clothes were her eyes widened in shock.

“Y-ya! Wha-what are you holding?” Minju stuttered as she questioned Yuri.

“Its clothes,” Yuri answered, as she handed Minju a black satin long-sleeved button-up crop top with chains that dangled at the side, along with a pair of high-waisted faux leather lace-up shorts. “Try that on and I’ll try these on,” Yuri ordered as she lifted her hanger that contained a leather tank top that had see-through straps and a pair of tight-fitting black leather pants with a chain looking belt.

“But-” Minju tried to complain but was interrupted by the latter.

“But what? You said I can pick out three outfits for you and this is just one of them,” Yuri innocently revealed as she tilted her head and pouted at Minju.

“This isn’t my style or something I would ever wear,” Minju protested.

“It will be now,” Yuri deadpanned as her pout was instantly replaced by a smirk, which caused Minju to look at her in disbelief. “Now try it on before I pick out something better than that.”

“Okay. Okay. I’ll try it now,” Minju assured as she walked away. “Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Jo Yuri, you should be glad I made that deal with you,” she whispered to herself before she entered the dressing room, which was unfortunately caught by Yuri who was closely following behind.

“You said what now?” Yuri asked as she didn’t fully hear what the latter said.

“NOTHING!” Minju yelled as she quickly closed the dressing room’s door in embarrassment.

A few minutes later, Minju heard a knock from the door followed by Yuri calling out her name. “Wait for a second,” she squeaked out as she approached the door and unlocked it for her best friend, but not before she blocked the entrance “What do you want?” she asked in annoyance along with a disapproving frown.

“I wanna see how it looks on you cause you took so freaking long,” Yuri answered as she pushed the door and entered the room. “Also I have two things I want you to try on since you took so long to try on ONE outfit!” Yuri complained as she handed Minju two more hangers.

Minju took a look at the hangers and immediately became dizzy at the view of the two hangers. The first hanger contained tight-fitting black long-sleeves with a see-through area near the collar area along with a long matching body contour skirt that had a slit at the bottom left side. The other hanger had a white button-up with a loose white shirt and matching white high-waisted skinny jeans. But before the latter can properly give a reaction to the clothing that she was handed, Yuri placed a fishnet leggings and a pair of knee-high boots in front of her. 

“Almost forgot the boots and the leggings. Try that on with the outfit you're wearing,” Yuri ordered which further caused the latter to grow dizzy by the number of things that are shoved towards her. “Send me a picture of how everything looks, okay?” the younger added, as she turned around and stepped out of the room to give the other girl some privacy. “Oh before I forget,” the latter says as she opens the door once again. “You look good on that. Bye! Text me when you’re done so we can pay for them!” Yuri yelled as she closed the door again and walked away, which caused Minju to smile at the short yet meaningful compliment from her crazy best friend.

* * *

After the two bought the outfits, they immediately left for Yuri’s house, as Minju was drained from trying out the outfits. Of course, they stopped on the way to buy tteokbokki and cheesy Korean hotdog along with their favorite drinks, which was all paid by Minju.

“You know,” Minju started as she sat down on Yuri’s bed with her chocolate green tea smoothie in hand. “Why’d you pick out those outfits? I mean it’s not my style or your style, so it's not like we’ll ever wear them,” she pondered as it was something she’s been curious about since they left the mall. “Unless…… You have something in- Ya! What are you planning?” she screeched.

“Shhhhhh,” Yuri shushed as she went outside her room to make sure that the hallway was empty. After making sure that no one was around, she went back to her room, closed the door, and locked it as a precaution. “So remember how you promised to do anything I want some other day with NO complaints or whining. Well, I wanna use that for the first day of school,” she revealed, which caused Minju to set her drink on Yuri’s nightstand.

“Okay. So what do you want me to do?” Minju asked, even though she had a bad feeling about what the latter might be planning.

“So….. Iwantyoutoweartheoutfitsweboughtonthefirstdayofschool,” Yuri rapidly muttered.

“You need to slow it down and say that louder, cause I did not hear a single thing that you said,” Minju deadpanned as she had no clue what the latter said.

“I want you to wear the outfits we bought on the first day of school,” Yuri slowly emphasized as she revealed her request, leaving Minju in a state of confusion.

“You wanna what now?!” Minju loudly questioned as she didn’t fully process what Yuri’s request was.

“I said-”

“I know what you said!” Minju exclaimed as she interrupted Yuri. “What the heck Yuri! Why?”

“Because I have a plan,” Yuri revealed. “I mean I would’ve explained but you interrupted me!” she added.

“Okay. So what’s this 'so-called plan' of yours?” Minju mockingly asked since dreading yet intrigued by the plan Yuri came up with in such a short time.

“So,” Yuri began. “We’re gonna go to school in the first outfit that I picked out to cause a scene-”

“The first outfit?!?!” Minju thundered as she interrupted Yuri once again.

“Yup. But before you say anything else hear me out. So we’re gonna go to school in those outfits. But don’t worry we'll bring a change of clothes and a long coat, so we can wear something more comfortable during our classes,” Yuri explained, which immediately caused the latter to shake her head vigorously.

“NOPE! I don’t want to be part of this plan!” Minju hollered.

“But you made a promise!” Yuri argued.

“I did,” Minju acknowledged. “And now I take it back!”

“You can’t take back a promise!” Yuri refuted.

“Yes you can and I just did!” Minju retaliated.

“Come on Minju! It’s not like I’m asking you to go to school naked, and I’m also gonna be wearing my outfit too so you're not alone,” Yuri reasoned, which silenced Minju for a few seconds.

“Answer all of my questions first and I’ll THINK about it some more,” Minju stated as she looked at Yuri with a poker face.

“OKAY! Ask away,” Yuri rejoiced, as she knew that Minju would agree to it later on.

“SO, why are we gonna wear the first outfit if we’re gonna change out of it anyway?” Minju questioned.

“Because we’re gonna go to Yena and Chaewon Unnie and mess with them,” Yuri answered with a smirk.

“WHAT?!?!” Minju shrieked again, which caused Yuri to cover her ears. “Why are we gonna go to them and mess with them? We’ll just get in trouble!” Minju exclaimed.

“No we won’t because those two are always busy with their stuff,” Yuri reasoned.

“So tell me why you wanna do this again?” Minju questioned again.

“To grab their attention, like I’ll grab Yena Unnie while you grab Chaewon Unnie,” Yuri explained.

“Why would I do that? I mean just because you want to catch Yena Unnie’s attention it doesn’t mean that you have to drag me with you,” Minju reasoned, which caused Yuri to laugh. “Ya! Why are you laughing? This is not funny!” Minju complained.

“It’s just funny because I know you have a big crush on my older sister,” Yuri revealed as she laughed some more.

“Wh-what! No-no I do-don’t,” Minju stuttered in shock as she denied Yuri's correct claim about crushing on the latter's older sister.

“MHMH! Sure you don’t,” Yuri mockingly agreed.

“I really don’t!” Minju denied again as she shook her head and crossed her two index fingers to form an X.

“Min, let’s be real for a second,” Yuri began as she took down Minju’s fingers and pulled her rolling chair in front of the girl. “I’ve known that you had a crush on Chaewon Unnie for years now and you’re also someone who’s not very good at hiding it,” Yuri revealed as she sat down and looked directly at Minju’s widened eyes.

The revelation caused Minju to open her mouth in shock. After a few seconds, she composed herself and met Yuri’s surprisingly gentle eyes. “How’d you find out?” she croaked out.

“How? Didn’t I just say that you’re not the best at hiding it,” Yuri chuckled as she smiled softly at Minju. “I mean whenever I mention Unnie you always seem to be interested. You’re also a blushing and stuttering mess whenever she talks to you!” Yuri exclaimed as she recalled all the times when Minju unconsciously exposed herself.

“Are you okay with it?” Minju asked in curiosity as she expected Yuri to be mad at her when she ever finds out about her not-so-little secret crush.

“Yeah, I am. Why wouldn’t I be?” Yuri asked in curiosity, as it has always been fine to her from the day she first suspected it.

“Because I’m your best friend and I have a crush on your older sister! It’s like an unspoken rule for friends to not be interested in their friends and best friend’s siblings,” Minju explained.

“Really??” Yuri asked in shock. “Huh. Well I don’t really care about that, I mean look at me I have a crush on Yena Unnie and it's totally fine,” she added as she took a sip of her lemon yogurt drink that she had in hand the whole time.

“Well it's only fine for now because Chaewon Unnie doesn’t know about it yet,” Minju mentioned as she grabbed her drink and took a sip from it.

“The keyword is YET. I’m sure Unnie will be fine with it cause she’s chill,” Yuri concluded.

“I don’t know about that,” Minju hesitatingly conveyed.

“Just don’t kill the vibes girl. Let me be me!” Yuri complained.

“Okay whatever you say,” Minju mused, causing Yuri to look at her with sudden realization.

“Anyways,” Yuri began. “Are you gonna agree or what?” she asked Minju which reminded the latter of what they were talking about before they talked about Minju’s crush on her sister.

“I guess so,” Minju hesitatingly agreed. “ I mean do I really have a choice here?”

“Nope, you don’t!” Yuri teased as she smiled at the latter.

“I knew it! Just hope that this plan of yours doesn’t cause us too much unwanted attention and trouble,” Minju mentioned as she didn’t want to be the center of attention in their new school.

“Let's hope so,” Yuri agreed. “But for now let's plan this thing some more.”

* * *

**_A few minutes before the whole commotion._ **

Yuri and Minju left for school a few minutes after Yena picked up Chaewon. Yuri’s mother brought the two of them to school and she also questioned why the two were wearing coats in such nice weather.

_“Aren’t you girls hot?” Mrs. Jo asked. “I mean the weather is fantastic today, but you guys are wearing a coat. It’s not even hot and you guys are also drenching in sweat,” she added as she looked over to the two girls at the back with her rear-view mirror._

_“We’re fine Mom!” Yuri assured as she innocently smiled at her mom and nudged Minju to do the same thing._

_“Ah, yes Auntie we are fine,” Minju agreed even though she felt like dying inside due to the heat the coats brought._

_“I’ll just crank up the fan cause you two look like you’re dying inside,” Mrs. Jo said as she turned up the air-conditioner of her car._

_“We’re fine Mom!” Yuri whined even though she was relieved by her Mother's action._

_“Whatever you say, Sweety,” Mrs. Jo skeptically agreed in resignation, knowing how stubborn her youngest can be. She then focused her eyes back on the road and proceeded to drive the two girls to school._

As soon as they were dropped off, the two immediately walked over to their classroom and set their school bags down on their seat. The two then went to their lockers and placed their other bag that contained their change of clothes. They then looked at each other and tried to communicate with their eyes and facial expressions, which sadly didn’t get them anywhere.

“Are you sure you wanna do this Yuri?” Minju asked in assurance as she broke the silence between them. “I mean it’s not too late to just go to the bathroom and change out of this.”

“I’m sure Minju,” Yuri assured as she looked up and met Minju’s unsure eyes. “I mean I didn’t sweat in the car and lied to my mom for nothing. Just give me a minute to get myself together,” she added as she turned away from Minju and looked at her backpack, tempted to give up and just change out of her clothes. “Here, why don’t you tell me the plan again,” Yuri suggested as she wanted something to distract her from giving up.

“Okay,” Minju agreed as she let out a deep breath. “So the plan is for you to walk through their halls and pretend to look for someone. Once you find those two, I’ll walk around for a few minutes before I come in and pretend to look for you. Once I find you, I’ll greet Yena Unnie first and pretend to not notice Chaewon Unnie. After all that, the two are gonna talk to us for a while, but more so scold us and send us back to our class. Oh, and they're gonna offer to pick us up because Chaewon Unnie is super protective,” Minju recited as she went over their plan again. “Also, you said that if there are any sudden changes, we’ll quickly talk about it after we change,” she proudly added.

“Correct!” Yuri rejoiced.

“So when are we gonna start it?” Minju asked in curiosity.

“We are gonna start it,” Yuri began, as she suddenly zipped down her long coat and threw it inside her locker. “Now!” she added as she beamed at the latter and closed her locker, which caught the attention of those around them. “Just follow my lead Kim Minju and I’ll show you how it’s properly done,” she announced as she moved her head to the side and began walking away from the latter.

“Wa-wait for me!” Minju sputtered as she zipped down her coat, threw it in her locker, and slammed it in a rush as she chased after her best friend.


	5. The End of the First Day (Chapter 4)

**_Present_ **

“That mostly went according to plan,” Minju whispered to Yuri as they got out of the bathroom after they changed into their spare clothes. Minju changed into a loose white t-shirt, light skinny blue jeans, white slip-on Vans, and Chaewon’s jean jacket, which fortunately fit perfectly with her spare outfit. Yuri, on the other hand, changed into a similar loose black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black slip-on Vans, and Yena’s jean jacket to top it all off.

“Yup, mostly” Yuri agreed, opening her locker and storing her other backpack that contained her original outfit. She then turns to Minju who happened to be doing the same thing and nudged her a little. “My sister’s jacket looks good on you,” Yuri complimented and teased with a smirk while wiggling eyebrows at the latter, who was currently a blushing mess.

“Sh-shut up,” Minju stuttered, accidentally slamming her locker while she playfully punched Yuri’s arm. “You know, Yena Unnie’s jacket doesn’t look too horrible on you too,” she teased back, causing Yuri to furrow her eyebrows.

“What do you mean not too horrible. I look FANTASTIC in it!” she emphasized while she twirled around and posed like a model in front of the shocked latter.

“You are so embarrassing!” Minju screeched while slapping Yuri’s arm. But before Yuri could properly react, Minju already hooked their arms together and dragged her to their classroom.

“What just happened?” Yuri asked when she realized that she was sitting down on a chair. “I was just in the hallway, how the heck did I get here all of a sudden?” she asked once again and looked at Minju with confusion plastered all over her face.

“I dragged you here because you’re embarrassing,” Minju answered, looking at the latter with a poker face. “You know you should be thankful that I did that because our class is about to start.”

“Wait, it is?!” Yuri exclaimed while she furiously grabbed her phone and checked the time. “Huh… Thanks I guess,” she added, turning off her phone while she sat back and relaxed into the uncomfortable chair the school provided.

“You are very welcome,” Minju replied, leaning forward and staring aimlessly at the door, waiting for their teacher to come in and start the class. After a few seconds, she turned back to Yuri and poked the dazed latter’s cheeks. “How much time do you think we’ll have to change back into those outfits?” she asked as she realized that they didn’t talk about it earlier.

“We have five minutes,” Yuri answered, resulting in Minju’s garbled expression.

“That’s not enough time for us to change, right?” Minju questioned since it took her almost ten minutes to properly put on her clothes this morning.

“No, that’s plenty of time!” Yuri confirmed. “It’s just that you’re slow so you’ll need to somehow make it work,” she added, sitting up and fixing her posture.

“Wait. How are you so sure that we only have that much time?” Minju asked again.

“Girl, I know my sister well, and Chaewon Unnie keeps a detailed schedule of how she wants her school day to go,” she answered, noticing how their classmates rushed into the class, most likely caused by their incoming teacher.

“But, how'd you find out about it?” Minju asked, still oblivious to what’s happening.

“Well, I went to her room last night when she was getting ready to go to bed, and took a picture of her plan for the day,” she answered once again, fixating her eyes on the closed door.

“Wow. You’re something else, Jo Yuri,” Minju muttered under her breath, which unfortunately caught Yuri’s attention.

“Hey! You signed up for it,” she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“Yeah, I sadly did,” Minju agreed while she shook her head in regret.

“Wow!” Yuri exclaimed, deeply offended by what her best friend just said.

“What? I thought we’re being honest,” Minju defended.

“Whatever,” Yuri says as she rolls her eyes in annoyance, causing Minju to laugh like a hyena. Fortunately, the teacher came in and set their belongings on their desk, which was something that Yuri thought she could use to quiet down her laughing friend.

“Psst. Shut up, the teacher just came in, you dumb frog,” Yuri whispered to the latter, as she saw their teacher look up from their desk and look over to her and Minju’s desk.

“Since when did you care about Math?” She questioned when she calmed down, knowing that the latter dreaded the said subject the most like everyone else in the room.

“Since now, so pay attention!” she whispered back again.

“Geez, okay ma’am,” Minju says as she puts her hands a little bit over the desk as a sign of surrender, causing Yuri to roll her eyes again.

_ ‘Someone please lend me the patience and power to not smack this best friend of mine!’ _ she exclaimed in her head.  _ ‘Let's just get the day over with so I can see Yena Unnie and smack this girl later.’ _

* * *

**DING! DING! DING!**

The final bell rang through the whole building, energizing all the dead and tired souls of the students, as they finally got to leave the place and take a well-deserved nap. Unfortunately, Chaewon couldn’t do so as she needed to deal with her sister and the latter’s best friend. She let out a deep sigh and slowly packed her belongings in her bag.

“Yo! What’s with the sighs?” Yena asked in concern as she placed her arm on Chaewon’s shoulders, causing Chaewon to let out a deeper sigh.

“Did you forget what happened this morning already?” Chaewon asked as she took off Yena’s arm on her shoulders and put her backpack on.

“What did happen this morning?” Yena asked, scratching her head and pretending to be confused just for the sake of messing with her already annoyed best friend. Upon seeing Chaewon’s annoyed and murderous glare directed towards her, Yena took off to the other side of the classroom. Unfortunately, everyone already left their class leaving Yena all alone to fend for herself.

“Ya!” Chaewon screamed. “Come over here and let me give you some good smacking so you can remember!”

“I’m just messing with you! Of course, I remember, I mean it resulted in me being separated from my favorite jacket!” Yena reasoned as Chaewon chased her all over the class.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a desperate cry for help echoed throughout the packed halls of the school.

“SOMEONE PLEASE SAVE ME!”

* * *

**_Meanwhile…_ **

Once Yuri and Minju heard the final bell, Yuri grabbed her best friend and rushed out of the classroom. They both hurriedly opened their lockers, threw in their school bag, yanked their second backpacks, slammed the locker door, and dashed for the bathroom. The two spent a good minute or two putting on their original outfits and making sure that they looked identical to how they looked this morning. Except for the coat that hid their overall outfits and the jean jackets that covered their overly exposed skins, like Yuri’s shoulders and Minju’s long legs.

“You ready,” Yuri asked the panting Minju, as she was sure that this was the very first time the latter changed clothes at this speed in a long time.

“I guess so,” Minju answered as she finished fixing her hair.

“Okay. Come on, let's go back to the classroom. It should be empty by now because I’m pretty sure that everyone rushed out of there after us,” Yuri says as she approached Minju and stood by the latter’s side. “Don’t be nervous Min. The day’s almost over so you can just wash that outfit and keep it in the depths of your closet,” Yuri added as she knew that the latter must be nervous to go out of the bathroom and head back to their classroom.

Minju took a deep breath and looked down at the latter. “Okay, I’m ready now,” she reveals.

“Here,” Yuri says as she held out her hands towards the nervous latter. “Hold my hands and just follow my lead,” she added as she smiled at the nervous latter. Seconds later, she felt Minju’s clammy hands clasp hers, which led her to smile and run out of the bathroom towards their classroom. Before their five minutes were up, the two reached their empty classroom and shoved their coats inside the backpack.

Not even a second later, the two heard a knock from the door, which is directly followed by a girl in a mint sweater stepping inside and facing the two. Another girl in a yellow hoodie and messy state stepped inside the classroom with a nervous smile plastered on her face.

“Are you guys ready?” the girl in mint directly asked the two, waiting patiently by the door.

“Yes, we are,” Yuri answered as she knew that Minju would be flustered by her older sister’s presence in the room. Suddenly, she grabbed the latter and dragged her towards the front of the class, gently pushing Minju towards her older sister causing both of them to become a blushing mess.

“Opps,” Yuri lets out, pretending to be surprised by what happened. “Sorry, Minju and Unnie. I guess I was being too aggressive,” she apologized before she turned towards the door and looked over at Yena who was cackling at the site. “We should go ahead Yena Unnie, those two are gonna take forever to recover from that,” she whispers over to Yena.

“Hm. Yup, you’re right,” Yena agreed as she nods her head and stepped out the door. “Hey lovebirds!” she called, waking her best friend up from her flustered state. “I wanna leave already and I can drop these two over to your house.”

“You sure?” Chaewon asked, approaching the two waiting figures by the door with Minju.

“Yeah, it's all good. I mean you’re going with me somewhere afterward, so it's all good,” Yena answered with a shrug.

”Who said I’m going with you?” Chaewon asked, completely shocked by the sudden change of plan.

“Just go, dude. I’ll make sure to buy you that toothpaste flavored ice cream of yours,” Yena offered.

“Bro, it's called Mint Choco and it does not taste like toothpaste!” Chaewon countered.

“Unnie, it literally tastes like cold toothpaste with chocolate chips,” Yuri deadpanned, looking at Chaewon with disgust.

“No, it doesn’t!” Chaewon cried, offended by the claims made by her best friend and younger sister. “It doesn’t taste like toothpaste, right Minmin?” Chaewon asks, looking at the quiet girl next to her with eyes full of hope, making the said girl look down in shame.

“I’m sorry Unnie, but I have to agree with those two,” Minju muttered, approaching the two and giving an apologetic look towards the older.

“I feel so betrayed,” Chaewon exaggerated, bringing her left hand up to her forehead while letting out a deep sigh.

“You’ll be fine!” Yena assured, approaching her distressed best friend. “Let’s go drop these two off and I’ll buy you ice cream afterward.”

“Okay!” Chaewon beamed before she headed towards Yuri and Minju’s direction. “Do not even think for a second that I forgot about what happened this morning,” she glared at the two. “We’ll talk more about this on the way home, but for now we have to get to the car without causing too much commotion,” she added as her eyes softened. “Minju will stick by me while you young lady will stick by Yena,” she ordered.

“Yup,” Yena chimed in. “The hormonal guys in this high school are a whole other breed from those in middle school. Lucky for you two, they all seem to be intimidated by us for no reason,” she explained.

“Which is exactly why you two need to stick by us. Come on let's go,” Chaewon commanded as she grabbed Minju’s hands headed out the door.

“Come on Yuri-ya, we can’t let those two beat us to the car!” Yena exclaimed as she grabbed Yuri’s hands and dragged her out the door, letting go a few moments later since they spotted Chaewon glaring at all the guys that looked at Minju. Yuri also immediately noticed how a few guys looked over to her and whispered, but then looked away when they noticed that Yena was walking right next to her.

“How’s your first day in high school?” Yena casually asked the younger, interrupting her train of thoughts.

“It was okay I guess,” she answered looking over to the older. “How about you Unnie?”

“It was okay, I guess. I mean everything went fine except for the fact that your older sister put me in an arm lock three times today and chased me around before we picked you guys up,” Yena responded, causing Yuri to laugh at the scenarios she mentioned. “You know if you were in my shoes you wouldn’t be laughing,” she joked. “ I mean your sister might look skinny and frail but she’s somehow strong despite all that,” she pointed out.

“Really?” the younger asked, completely shocked by the new information. “She’s really weak at home though. I mean I once caught her struggle to carry her laundry basket up to her room multiple times and there was barely anything in it!”

“I swear I’m not even joking about it. I’ve experienced Eunbi Unnie’s arm lock before, which is something you should never try to be in by the way, and Chaewon’s arm lock isn’t far behind from it,” Yena revealed, recalling all the times she struggled in Eunbi’s tight clutches for pranking the older.

“I’ll make sure to keep that in mind,” Yuri noted as she knew how strong her oldest sister’s arm lock is, as she too has experienced it a couple of times.

“Well, my car shouldn’t be far from here,” Yena mused as they both stepped out of the building, which genuinely surprised Yuri for a second since she didn’t notice her surroundings while she was chatting with the older. “Come on, your sister and best friend might be waiting for us,” Yena called out as she walked ahead of the younger and headed towards her parked car.

Stepping out of her small stupor, Yuri followed the older and immediately saw Minju laughing at something her older sister said.

“Hey lovebirds,” Yuri greeted. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing much, it’s just that Chaewon Unnie was telling me about the fun stuff that happened during her summer,” Minju answered.

“Yo, did you mention the part where you tripped and fell while you were walking and eating your ice cream?” Yena teasingly asked, fully knowing that her best friend left out all the embarrassing things that she did.

“Hey! We don’t talk about that and I didn’t trip. I just lost my balance,” Chaewon corrected with a matter of fact attitude.

“You know that’s a whole lie Unnie,” Yuri called out. “The last time you ‘lost your balance,’ you fell in the public pool face first!”

“Jo Yuri!” Chaewon screamed, red in embarrassment since Yuri exposed one of her clumsiest moments during a family trip years ago. “You promised to never tell anyone about that.”

“Oh, oops my bad,” Yuri mockingly apologized, causing the older to approach the girl with menace.

“You bra-”

“Yo the car’s open,” Yena interrupted. “You getting in?” she asked knowing well that the two siblings would bicker some more if she left them alone.

“Yeah, we’re getting in,” Chaewon answered, walking towards the front passenger door and opening it. She then turned around and looked at her sister. “I’ll remember this Yuri-ya, so don’t come crying to me when I expose you to your crush one day,” she warned.

“Sucks for you cause I don’t have one,” she answered while sticking out her tongue, causing the older to get in and close the door with annoyance.

“If only she knew,” Minju added as she shook her head at her best friend.

“Oh shut up and just get in!” Yuri exclaimed.

“I will,” Minju responded. “Why you have to be so bossy,” she muttered to herself, which Yuri unfortunately caught.

“Hey! I heard that,” Yuri called out.

“No, you didn’t,” Minju teased as she opened the door, entered, and closed the door in front of the latter’s face.

“Wow,” Yuri scoffed, shocked by what her best friend did. “So rude,” she added before she opened the door and got in.

* * *

Yena has been jamming to her driving playlist ever since Yuri came in the car and buckled up. She was surprised by how quiet everyone was considering how the two sisters were just bickering moments before they left for Chaewon and Yuri’s house. She has checked up on the other three, but they all seem to be in their own little world. Well, she too was lost in her world with the driving and music, but she expected to hear some conversation, like the one about the commotion in the morning.

“So,” Chaewon began, bringing down the volume of the music that surrounded the interior of the car to Yena’s dismay. “You wanna explain what happened this morning, Yuri,” Chaewon demanded as she turned around in her seat and looked at her sister.

“Nope. I think I’ll pass,” Yuri answered as she looked up from her phone for a second and went back to what she was doing again.

“How about you Minmin,” Chaewon addressed. “Wanna explain,” she demanded in a nicer tone.

“I-I think I-I’ll pass too,” Minju stuttered as she looked up from her phone and met Chaewon’s soft yet stern eyes.

“Minmin,” Chaewon pouted, looking at the younger with puppy eyes.

Minju, who is gay panicking internally and secretly enjoying the cute view in front of her, glanced at her best friend’s shaking head. She was sure that Yuri already foresaw what would happen next which caused her to flash an apologetic smile at the latter before she faced Chaewon. “It was all Yuri’s plan!” she exposed, earning a strong smack on the arm followed by a furious glare from the person next to her.

“Really Min!” Yuri exclaimed, angry and disappointed yet not shocked by her best friend’s action. The latter then flashed Yuri another apologetic smile and a ‘you know that she’s my weakness’ expression, causing Yuri to calm down a little since the latter could never oppose her older sister. But she was still mad.

“I’m not even surprised,” Chaewon deadpanned, glaring briefly at her younger sister before she turned back to Minju’s fidgeting figure. “Go on Minmin. I know there’s more and don’t worry about my sister, I’ll deal with her when I get back home later,” she added, causing Minju to look over to Yuri’s sulking figure as if asking if she could continue on and just explain everything. Yuri just looked over to her and signaled her to go on, accepting the fact that she has no more control over what might happen next.

Minju then reluctantly faced Chaewon and proceeded to reveal what happened. “Well, it all started with our outing last week. I mean I invited her to go back to school shopping and that’s all I did. Well, I did agree with her plan at the end because she’s very persuasive, so yeah. Uhm then she found these outfits and forced me to try this on and buy them. Well, I was just gonna store it in my closet but she wanted to impress and wow everyone on the first day of school and I refused her idea until she finally convinced me. I mean that’s all that happened and you know the rest cause you saw us,” she awkwardly laughed, ending her mumbling and side of what led to the events today, potentially twisting and leaving out some details that the older doesn’t necessarily have to know.

“Oh wow,” Chaewon exclaimed with a hearty laugh along with Yena. “That’s a lot to process. I mean I’m not one hundred percent sure if that’s all that happened but I’ll just take your words for it. Anyways, thank you Min for actually explaining what happened,” she thanked, giving the younger a soft smile. “Since it’s not worse than what I expected, I’m willing to let both of you off the hook for today. Just promise that you’ll never do it again cause I’m not gonna go easy on you guys next time,” she warned, causing the two to sigh in relief.

“We promise,” Minju and Yuri simultaneously promised to the older.

“Well girls,” Yena interrupts. “I hate to interrupt you guys but we’re here,” she announced, parking the car in front of Chaewon and Yuri’s house. “Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off at your house Minju?” Yena asked as she exited the car and opened the door for the two at the back.

“I’m sure Yena Unnie,” she answered while she exited the vehicle. “Thank you for the ride!” Minju thanked the older.

“Yup. Your welcome!” she chimed with a smile directed to the younger.

“Thank you Yena Unnie! I really appreciate it!” Yuri thanked as she exited the car, which in return caused Yena to smile brightly at the latter with a nod.

“Anyways,” Chaewon interrupted, approaching the other three. “Go on inside,” she directed to the two which the two followed willingly. She then turned to Yena and patted the latter’s back. “I’m gonna bring my bag inside and get something. I’ll be back, so just wait for me, Ducky,” she added as she left the latter on her own.

* * *

“I’m gonna kill you,” Yuri whispered to Minju while unlocking her front door.

“What? I saved both of us back there. You should be thanking me instead,” she protests, taking off her shoes and placing them on the neat shoe rack next to the entrance.

“You’re right,” Yuri agreed. “So thank you,” she sarcastically thanked the latter before she headed up to the stairs.

“Hey!” Minju called out, quickly chasing after the girl. “That doesn’t sound sincere,” she whined while she closed the door and placed her stuff down on Yuri’s bedroom floor. “I mean I saved you from potentially being killed by your older sister.”

“You did, but she most likely would’ve forgotten about it by the time she gets home. So you didn’t really save me,” Yuri countered, taking out her spare clothes in her bag and placing them in her laundry bin. “Wait,” she looked at the latter in realization. “I forgot to return Yena Unnie’s jacket! I’ll be back!” she added before she walked out of the room, leaving Minju to all by herself once again.

Minju then jolts in realization as she remembers that she too needed to return the older’s jean jacket. She opened the door and was surprised to see Chaewon in front of her. “Oh, Chaewon Unnie? What are you doing here? I thought you left already?”

“Uhm hey,” the older greeted with an awkward laugh. “Well, I wanted to drop off my bag and get my wallet,” the older responded while briefly waving the wallet to show the younger. “I was also gonna check-in and say bye to you and Yuri, but it seems like my dear sister isn’t in the room,” looking behind the latter in search of her sister who is currently nowhere to be found inside the room.

“Oh yeah, uhm she went out to return Yena Unnie’s jacket,” Minju answered. “Which also reminds me that I need to return yours too. Uhm, here you go. Thank you for lending this to me, it really did help a lot,” she thanked while handing the jean jacket back to its original owner.

“Your welcome,” Chaewon accepts, giving the younger a soft smile that reached up to her eyes. “I’m glad that it helped you a lot.”

“I really appreciate it,” the younger thanked again, causing the two to smile and look at each other for what seemed like ages.

“Well,” the older interrupts, scratching the back of her head. “I have to go. I mean I’m pretty sure that the duck’s gonna complain if I don’t go back soon.”

“Go ahead Unnie,” the younger says as she shooed the older. “Have fun!” Minju says while waving happily at the older.

“I will,” Chaewon answered with a wave before she headed down the stairs. A few seconds later, Minju heard Chaewon call out her name, which caused her to walk near the landing and peeked down the stairs where she spotted Chaewon looking back up at her from the bottom. “Just hit me up if you ever need anything,” she shouts before she opens the door. “I’ll see you around Kim Minju,” she softly shouts out with a smirk and a wave before she stepped out of the house, unknowingly causing Minju to smile widely to herself.

_ ‘I’ll see you around Unnie.’ _

* * *

  
  


“That was quick,” Yena greeted, looking up from her phone since she heard Chaewon’s footsteps and pants. “Oh, Yuri-ya? What are you doing here?” she questions, shocked as she was expecting to see her best friend instead of the younger. Despite her initial shock, she approached the younger and patted her back. “Are you good?”

“Yes, I am,” Yuri answered, turning around to face the older as soon as she recovered from her short run. “I actually just wanted to return this,” she announced, handing over the jacket to its original owner. “Thank you for lending it to me and sorry for the trouble,” she awkwardly chuckled.

“It's nothing,” Yena replied, accepting the jacket while scratching her nape. She stared for a while at her jacket and handed it back to Yuri. “You can have it,” she offered.

“A-are you sure?” Yuri stuttered, overjoyed by the offer while reluctantly accepting the jacket.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Yena assured while she shrugged. “I mean it's my favorite but I have a similar jacket so I can live without it. Just take good care of it, okay?”

“I will! Thank you for this,” Yuri thanked while a blush creeps up to her cheeks. “I’m gonna go back in. See you around Unnie!” she waved before she turned around, heading back towards the house.

“You know,” Yena called out, looking down at the ground before looking up to meet Yuri’s eyes. “You don’t have to ever change the way you dress just to impress the people in our school,” she stated. “You look perfect the way you are,” she softly added, tilting her head and smiling softly at the younger, a blush slowly creeping up to Yuri’s face. But before Yuri could respond, Chaewon ran out the door and approached the older.

“Yo duck, I’m here,” she greeted slightly panting.

“Took you long enough bro. I’m guessing you talked to Minju,” she teased, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously at the latter.

“Sh-shut up,” Chaewon stuttered while she smacked Yena’s arms. “She just returned my jacket to me. Where’s yours by the way?”

“Oh I gave mine to Yuri,” she answered, pointing towards Yuri’s figure, causing Chaewon to smirk.

“You have a thing for my sister?” Chaewon teased while wiggling her eyebrows at the latter, reversing their positions from a moment ago.

“Wh-What! No, I don’t! What are you saying!” Yena refuted, flustered by her best friend’s wild claims.

“Whatever you say, bro,” Chaewon shrugged, patting Yena’s back before she headed towards the passenger door. “Yuri-ya!” Chaewon called out to her sister’s standing figure. “Make sure you lock the door and stay safe, okay! I’ll see you later when I get home,” she yelled out with a brief wave before she opened the door and entered the car, not waiting for a reply from her younger sister.

“I will and enjoy Unnie,” Yuri yelled back and waved, despite knowing that Chaewon just entered the car.

“Hey, Yuri!” Yena called out, causing the latter to fixate her eyes on the former. “Go in already,” she ordered the younger, pointing her lips towards the entrance of the house.

“I will Unnie,” Yuri assured, heading back to the house with a wide smile plastered on her face.

“Hey, Yuri!” Yena called out again, causing the latter to look back again at the older. “Take care of my jacket, okay? I’ll see you around,” she waved while smiling softly at the latter.

“I will Unnie,” Yuri yelled back. “Have fun and I’ll see you around!”

“I’ll make sure I do!” Yena responded, waving once more at the younger. “I’ll see you around and don’t miss me too much,” Yena teased before she entered her car, leaving Yuri in a flustered and blushing state as she watched the car drive off.

**_Ba-dump. Ba-dump._ **

Yuri let out a deep sigh while she shook her head with a wide smile, clutching the jacket in her arms a little bit closer to herself.

_ ‘This Unnie really doesn't know her effect on me.’ _

* * *

_**Author’s Note** _

Hey guys! Happy Valentine’s day (or happy belated valentine’s day depending on what day it is where you live)! I hope you guys enjoy this update hehehehe. I didn’t really have anything planned out for today so I thought that I should just post this chapter as a gift even though it might be a little too late for it hehe. Anyways, I just wanna tell you guys that there are gonna be a lot of time skips after this chapter. Well, the rest of the story is gonna be composed of time skips because I planned it that way hehehehe (I hope it doesn’t bother you guys cause I planned out like the entire thing already 😉😉😉 Don’t wanna spoil more than I already have hehehehehe). I would also love to know what you guys thought about it (totally cool with it if you guys don’t wanna hehehe). As usual, I hope you guys enjoyed this update and look forward to the next one!

I hope you have a great day!


End file.
